When He Say Please
by WingofSinner
Summary: DinoHaru. Haru is being scaredy little girl, but when he say please, she melt all the way. You've been warned! Smut. AU. First Night! OOC. One Shot! Prompt : What if I say please?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR characters in any way. Though I do use them for this cheeky bunny plot. Either way, this made for entertainment and hope you guys enjoyed.

* * *

**AN:** I was like what? Why? When I see there's a prompt in the Kink Memes Livejournal that is unfilled. I wanted so much to fill them myself but the Livejournal thing is a bit hard to understand. And then I unleashed my unfulfilled wishes and made them come true, here in FF.

* * *

**Prompt**** -** "What if I say please?". Dino/Haru

* * *

**When He Say Please**

Haru curves up her back when Dino starts to suck on her swollen nipple as he turns the nipple into a hard pebble. Then he moves up to lick under her jaw, making her hicks a breath, even though her moist lips were wide open. Most of it because Dino playing with her womanhood with his long elegant fingers.

Dino lick her ear shell and bite it gently. Haru tilts her head to give him more leverage that he gladly accept it. He repay her good deed by sucking on her neck a bit hard and insert two of fingers into her pussy.

"Mm… do you hear that, Haru-chan?" he whispers dangerously while breaths out his warm breath on Haru's collarbone.

"…!" Haru feels his fingers ragingly going in and out of her pussy hole, making the squelching sounds louder in the middle of the night.

"You're fucking soaking wet!" he says as he go down back as he keeps breaths out his warm breath on Haru's already sensitive skin. "I couldn't wait to put this big gun into your pussy, la signora…" he continues to suck on her right nipples and then goes to her left nipple.

"Ah… Dino-san…"

"Does it feels good…?"

"…! Mm… Ah!" Haru couldn't answers as Dino probed into her with another finger.

"I'll take that as yes…" he continues sucking on both nipples as he gives hickeys generously around those two soft milky mountains. Satisfied with his with all hickeys that been left on her breast, he gives her a gentle butterfly kiss on her abdomen until he reached the naval and lick into it.

Haru respond by tossing her head around and moans, Dino pursue to kiss her until he reached a holy place of a woman.

He spreads Haru's thigh wider as he buried his face there as his fingers still probing her. "You sure wet as hell here, and you smells like honey…." He takes out his fingers and licks it when Haru looks at him. "…a very rich honey, I'm glad…"

"…. Ha…. Dino-san, it's embarrassing…"

"What's there to embarrass about…? You're beautiful…"

He then suck on her clit and once a while probing his tongue into her pussy. Haru feels shy as she hears her own maon that she covers it with the back of her hand. Dino looks up from her pussy with a string of his saliva and pussy's water attach to his tongue.

"Why did you cover it…? Come on, let it out… I want to know if you feels good…"

With a teary eyes, she takes her hand away from her mouth as Dino smirking as he watches her blushing face, then he continues to eat her pussy ferociously with Haru's moans and plead as his turn-on symphony.

Satisfied with his job, he licks the remaining juice on his lips. "You naughty girl, Haru… look at how wet you are…" Dino positions himself in between Haru's spreading thighs. "… Ready?"

Haru surprise, she thought they were just fooling around like they always did. Quickly, covers her pussy with both of her hands. "… but, but… I don't think I'm ready for this yet…."

Dino heaves a sigh, but a smile still drawn on his smooth face. He bents himself while still in between her and snugs both of his hand below her curved back. He gives a light kiss on her cheeks and buried his face into her soft curls hair. Slowly, his lips searches for her ear shell and bit on them lightly. "I'll do it gently… you still don't want to…?"

Haru hides her face into the crook of Dino's neck and shook her head.

Dino then kiss her neck and bite on it until it leaves dark red mark on her milky skin. He licks on the bite mark as a silent apology but still persuade her gently, because he know, she's herself is at the verge of orgasms and she want it more. Just a little push, her wall can be broken. "… but Haru, I love you so much that I want to be one with you so, so bad…" he sucks on her collarbone a bit hard.

Haru is in dilemma, she doesn't know if she should do it him or not but part of her wants it. She wants to have sex with Dino so bad, and not just fooling around anymore. This time, she shook her head reluctantly.

Dino smiles at the crook of her neck, he knew, just another push, and this game is his. He kisses up to her next ear and lick the ear canal wet. Then he kisses her temple. "… What if I say please…? Would you do it Haru…?" he asked with a dangerously low tone of voice as he rubs his mushroom head to her wet juicy pussy.

Haru's heart skips a beat and her sensitive body becomes hot all over. Her lips trembles as she feels that hard mushroom being rub against her pussy and she didn't know if the wetness she felt came from her or him.

Dino bite her shoulder hard enough to leaves faint bruise. "Please… La mia signora, I want you…" he whispers.

Haru moans as she arched her back when she feels the head is entering her entrance little by little. By this time, she gives her responds for Dino's whispers with her whimpers and moans.

"Please, my love… let me get into you…" he kisses down towards Haru's soft mountains ad feels them bounce softly against his lips. "… You'll let me, right…?" he asked as he smiles between her bouncing breasts while inching forward until the head is fully in.

Haru arches her back as he stills her body by hugging at her side through the gap of her back and bed. Haru's wet lips open slightly without any sound but hitched breath coming out.

He move another inches as he suck her nipple and grazes it with his teeth. "… Mm… that's it… that's my girl… nh…" he moves forward again until he reach her hymen.

Haru shook her head as she pushes him lightly. "I… I don't think I can…"

Dino didn't give up, he suck her nipple hard and leaves hickeys all over her breast again. "… Please… Haru, I know you want it too…" again, while Haru distracted he moves forward while feeling tight. "… I'll do it very quick that you don't even have the time to think about pain…"

Haru closes her eyes and braces herself by grip hard on the bed sheet. She clenches her teeth so hard that she could taste blood.

Dino almost lose his control when Haru's body suddenly tensed up, he need to calm his girl first. "Ha… Haru… Ahh… relax…" he slip one of his hand under Haru's thigh and hold it up. "… If you tense so much, you'll hurt…" Haru probably scared of being hurt, so in instantly, she loosens her muscle bit by bit.

"… But... but I'm…"

Dino runs his fingers through her hair to calm her. "Relax Haru… you trust me right…?" gently he kiss her temple. Once he feels Haru's nod, he changed his arm positions to braces himself. "Then believe me…"

He thrust to the front without delay again and again without slowing his pace. Haru wanted to scream in pain but Dino quickly trapped her mouth into deep kiss right after the first thrust. The pain is unbearable at first and it was out of her imagination. Even though she keeps whining and whimpering between the kisses, he didn't slow his pace at all, but then slowly she feels something warm build up below her stomach. Her body got the goose bumps that she can't even explain; whether she scared or she feels thrilled. One thing that grew more and more out of her desire is she wanted more and harder thrust.

Dino on the under hand, that already feels Haru keep up with the rhythm of his thrust, he pulls himself to see the signora that he's fucking thoroughly underneath him. The lusty looks on her face is a turn on, plus the bouncing orbs that jiggles violently due their thrusting, is one hell of a looker to Dino.

When it feels it's time to release, he increase the pace and bent forward so that he could kiss her swollen lips and release it hard into her. Haru screams muffled into his mouth and her body shivers on receiving the violent releasing into her body. By the times it's done, Dino pulls himself from the kiss as a string of saliva still attached. He thrust a few times until he's fully spent.

"… That's the best first night I ever had, Haru…" he said after he pulls out from her.

Haru blushed even though she just heard what he said faintly. "… you didn't even give me a chance to stop you… and you even go rough with me right on our first night after wedding…"

Dino kisses her cheeks cheekily while snug her into his arm. "Well… I did say please…"

:::::::…. The End ….::::::::

So, how was it? Enjoyed yourself? Or is it a turn off…? Whatever your comment is, shout them out by review them or you can PM me instead. Either way, thanks for reading them. Have a good day ;)


End file.
